The one
by FammeFatale
Summary: She was the one. Not the one he loved, not first or last one. She was the one he would always remember because she had won. SebastianxOC. Warning because od lemons and character death. Oneshot


**The one**

 **Pairing: Sebastian x OC**  
 **Warnings: some Lemon and some death - you know the usual things to spice it up**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji nor it´s characters because I am not as great as Yana Toboso and will never be.**

 **This story is set sometime before Sebastian met Ciel, when exactly is not important, where either.**

 **Those of you who have already read some of my fics, may notice that this is quite an unusual one as I for one** _ **hate**_ **OCs and am also a big Yaoi-Fangirl. This is because this whole fic is not some kind of great love story but more of a gedankenexperiment (funny a German word)...but oh well, you will see.**

It was dark. Which was no surprise as it was always dark when he visited his newest prey - people on which the sun shined, literary and metaphorically, just didn´t tend to call a demon for help.

In the dark there was no pretty things to conceal cruelty and sadness, no soothing light that made this world more bearable with it´s pretty lies. In the dark all things came crashing down on you - hatred, forsakenness, desperation and your own all consuming helplessness. And because of all that the dark was his kingdom.

She was young, young and pretty and oh so helpless laying there on the dirty streets in her white, bloodstained dress.

"Hello, little lady" he said as he kneeled down besides her, a dark shadow in the night.

Her clear silver eyes looked up at him with surprising calmness as her mouth formed a little smile, despite the blood running out of it.

"You are not an angel, I suppose" she whispered slowly, interrupted by more than one painful cough.

"No I am not my dearest" he answered politely with a smile of his own - he liked feisty people, they had great souls, tasty souls, and this ones smelled just delicious.

"That´s good. Angels bring you to haven, but I don´t want that, I wanna stay...here"

"Is that your wish? You want to live?"

"Nah - I want to be happy" she answered as if it was obvious, this time with a full out smile that was kind of pretty, even with the dried blood all around her mouth and on her teeth.

"Is that so?" were his last words before her scream broke the night, as his seal burned itself into her neck.

-oOo-

Happiness, as it seemed, was not a good base for a contract. He had thought it was easy, human happiness was in the end nothing but an addition of certain things in a certain amount -wealth, beauty, power and love to name a few.

Wealth had not been as hard as one would think. They lived in the time of industrial revolution, a time where anybody with enough intellect, charm and ruthlessness could make it out on top. And she had both smarts and charm in abundance, so much in fact that there soon was no one surprised when she made her way to higher and higher positions and influence.

The thing with the ruthlessness was that she - with her good heart and distinct empathy - was unable to perform `evil` deeds herself, but not to order him to do them in her stead. She would sometimes call herself a hypocrite, to which he would only answer "but a charming one" and she would laugh and such things were forgotten, as they were just an obstacle on her way to happiness.

She had decided to open a trading-company, specialised on truly exotic countries like India, china and so on. She had said it was because she loved traveling, but he was sure that in all her sharpness, she had just seen the endless possibilities that would come with such a decision. She had admitted it was a little bit of both.

The day they had opened their 20th warehouse, he had first asked if she was happy. She had said "no" and looked up at him with such a sadistic grin that he had to overthink his image of her once again.

She was very well liked by most people she met, cause she was beautiful with her copper-red hair, snow white skin and big silver eyes, and people liked pretty things. And just like her appearance her inside seemed just as beautiful, with her generous and friendly being and witty humour, and even he admitted it was easy to be taken in be all that, at least if you didn´t look too closely.

After a dinner party with all of her friends, where everybody had laughed and drunk plenty, he had dared to ask once again. She had shot him a long look and said "not yet", but this time he had understood why. It was a challenge.

For her who was so very perfect, life seemed sometimes just awfully boring, she had once told him so herself, which was why she took great pleasure in challenges. It didn´t matter if it was chess, fencing or overtaking some company - it were the times he had seen her the most delighted and alive. And now she seemed to have found the ultimate one, a gamble over her soul, after all the only thing she had to do was abstain from being happy.

With this said it was not as if he was very bothered about it - humans could never stay away from what they craved for too long.

And it also seemed so the day she told him she was engaged.

-oOo-

They had had sex more often that he could count.

The first time she had asked for it, it was out of curiosity. She was mere sixteen, unmarried and through this a virgin, but with her perfectionistic personality not having anything - and if it was just sexual experience - was sheer unbearable. And so, in her usual outspoken manner, that made most girls her age blush when in her company, she had asked him if he would fuck her. It was no big deal for him, demon life was all about pleasures.

The first time was a little bit hard - she had bitten him when he penetrated her - but all in all pleasurable. He liked the way she had clung onto him and moaned louder and louder as he fucked her harder and faster, just like she wished, and how her fingernails had broken the skin of his back, filling the room with the smell of blood. Afterwards she had told him he was the best she ever had in a sarcastic and breathless voice and he had laughed and she too.

After that it had become a routine of theirs to have sex whenever something happened. When something in her company didn´t work as planned she would come to him, push him in a chair or on some flat surface and ride him hard. Her tights would flex with every movement as she rammed herself down harder and her back would bow when she came, screaming uninhibitedly.

When she was sad she would lay in her bed on her side and wait for him to come. Slowly spreading her legs when he positioned himself behind her to glide inside, holding her back tightly to his chest as he moved just slightly but in the right angle, while his hand explored her whole body and his mouth pressed itself onto the seal on her neck, kissing and nipping lightly.

Was she especially happy they would do it wherever they were, in every position existing. With her laying on her back on her work desk while he held her legs over his shoulders, searching for the best angle to go deeper. With him on the sofa while she rode him with her back facing him, using her body weight to make it slow but intense. Or just against every wall available, with her hands bracing her and him going fast but shallow, just to torture her a little bit.

He like it. They were compatible and even if he was a demon he was still male - he liked sex. The only thing that made him slightly nervous sometimes was how she looked at him on certain occasions, when they were tired and satisfied and laying next to each other - a little bit too long and soulful.

And so he was kind of relived when she told him they couldn't do it anymore, as she loved her fiancé.

-oOo-

"He betrayed me"

Those were the first words she said when he found her, kneeling over the body of her fiancé with a gun in her hand.

They were in her garden, the one with the blood red roses and snow white lilies she loved so much, the blood from the wound on his head mixed with the mud, which had formed in today´s rainstorm, leaving a grotesque picture behind.

He didn´t ask what she meant, as it was far to obvious. Working in this business it was to happen sooner or later - that it had taken so long with her could be due to her good human knowledge or just luck - if he was a spy or after her money didn´t matter - he had betrayed her, and he had died for it.

He smiled a smile she was unable to see with her back to him. This was the spirit he had sensed in her this first night - love your allies and destroy your enemies, the power to go through life without faltering, doing what was needed, what you _wanted._ This was what made humans so interesting, so delicious.

As the rain came down once again she started to cry, her body shaking like a leaf, and with the crying came the desperate screams. He was not sure if she cried because of what he had done, or what she had to do as a consequence. When he stepped closer to take her inside, he was stopped by a single glance of hers.

"Let me" she said weakly, her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"But milady, you have to.."

"LET ME!" she bellowed, with all the anger and desperation suddenly breaking out, before she became ghostly still again.

"It´s alright" she whispered with the pretty little smile she showed all those superficial idiots when she didn´t wish to let them see her emotions - which was the case most of the time.

Standing up, slightly swaying but all in all gracefully, she threw one last glance at the body of her beloved, with a look he couldn´t make out, before turning her back to him in a firm movement, her concentration only on him now.

"Let me break - it doesn´t matter. You, little demon, may not understand it, but human life is all about losing, we´re...used to it" it had a kind of thoughtful note he couldn´t comprehend "Maybe that´s our only strength" she proceeded, half serious, half amused.

Seeing his puzzled expression, her grin took on a wolfish note "So let me break. Break my heart and bones a thousand times - it will do no harm to my happiness. Cause being sad doesn´t mean you can´t be happy at the same time, and just because this world hurt you it doesn´t make you hate it. I relish it, because I love this world and so I will enjoy all of the pain it brings me - cause it makes me stronger, makes me grow. I don´t care how many times it makes me fall, I will stand up. Every single time"

Ending her little monologue, all the energy seemed to flow out of her again, her body relaxing from second to the other, making her look like a marionette who's strings had been cut suddenly.

Without looking back at him or the corpse she made her way back to the door in her usual elegant manner, even if her naked feet walked through the, by now all consuming, mud.

He tried his best to stifle a laugh. Strong? Her pride in the resistance of her species was just adorable - but definitely not true. He had seen it all, how they struggled, tried again and again just to give in in the bitter end. Sure humans were persistent but only in comparison to other mortal beings. For a demon like him, who outlived them by far and was able to watch all of their little lives, it was nothing but running against the waves that would wash you away anyway - so wonderful vainly. But it was alright, he would leave her her little illusions.

By now she had reached the threshold, completely sodden by the rain, which had transformed into a true hurricane by now, her clothes and hair sticking to her body in wild disarray. Once again she turned to look at him.

"You know what I have asked myself Sebastian? What would happen if a demon like you lost something important to him?"

-oOo-

It was a moonless night, just like the first time they had met.

The forest around her mansion they had entered some time ago lay eerily quite, as if the animals had stopped their usual sounds in reverence as the demon stepped into their territory. He had not asked any questions when she bade him to come with her in the middle of the night, just followed quietly like a shadow.

After some time they reached a small glade which led to a bold cliff, just big enough to let them stand comfortably in some distance to each other and the hillside. With his eyes it was not hard to make out the figure before him, clad in black with nothing but a big bag by her side, her skin a stark contrast to the surrounding darkness.

"Kneel!" it was as close to a command as she had ever given.

Placing himself on the grass, he was not sure if he should be wary or delighted by this new side of his mistress. Sudden personality changes never meant anything good with humans - they were not like demons who could adjust to every situation at their leisure - but this new side of her was so very _interesting_.

Still, as she neared with her hands rummaging around in her bag he could not shake off a slight agitation, sensing a kind of over natural aura that had been concealed till this moment. Standing before him he noticed long metal chains in her hand, the sources of the aura, with sharp objects at each end.

"Hold still!"

Without further ado, she proceeded to kneel besides him and wrap them carefully around him, first his limps than his torso, fixing them in the ground with the sharp objects, all without showing any kind of emotion. The second the metal touched his body the instinct to draw away was overwhelming, but he still held on, as the contract forbad any kind of disobedience.

Standing up again she viewed her work, seemingly satisfied enough as she took some steps back, keeping her eyes glued to his form.

"Try to break out!" the command was as short as the first one, but this time it seemed to contain some audible interest.

Smiling devaluating, he prepared to perform the task his mistress had asked him to. It didn´t matter what kind of feelings these chains triggered in him - they were human made and so no challenge for someone like him. Flexing his muscles he used a little bit of power at first to test the durability.

The second a burning sensation touched his arms he recoiled instinctively. His next try was conducted with far more power but this only intensified the effect. By the third time the sensation had changed to a truly painful burn, which was not really the problem because even if he could bear the pain easily, the chains confining him had not budged even in the slightest.

"What are these?" he asked after another futile try, overplaying his edginess skilfully.

"Oh those? A friend of mine made them. A really interesting contemporary, he likes laughing and seems to have a very mhhm...distinct liking of the unusual, which is why he loved to help me with my request. But I am afraid you wouldn´t like him too much - he´s a shinigami"

He could feel every muscle in his body contract at that word.

Obviously amused by his reaction she continued "It seems when you associate with a demon other non-human beings are not that uncommonly met anymore...or could it be that I have a affinity for over natural things?"

"What do you want?"

It was easy to see how her face fell, going back to it´s blank state from before. Instead of answering him she took the opportunity to move away even more from him.

"I love you, you know?" she said nearly incidentally, as if it was of no importance. Sitting down on a stone near the cliff in the process.

"But I love you too!" he assured as sincerely as possible, by now he was not only slightly nervous but also angry. He was loosing the control over this situation rapidly.

In response she just chuckled lightly and rested her head in her hand, looking at him fondly. "I like lies" she stated in a calm, little short of cautionary, voice "I do not believe in an absolute _truth,_ everybody has their personal one and because of that also their personal lies. A personal lie, the opposite of what we think to be true, what we accept as such, doesn´t it tell so much about us?"

By now her whole way of speaking and body language had changed completely - had she been cold, nearly absent, before she now displayed not only amusement but fascination too, seemingly enjoying this whole case more and more.

"You want my soul" the fact seemed to delight her "But it´s alright. I too, do not want your love. Aside from the fact that you cannot love, what would it bring me? 40, 50 years together, and then? This is not the kind of love I want, I have. No my dearest I want to _win._ I want to be the one the great demon can never forget"

"And how exactly do you want to do that? We have a contract, _my dearest -_ you can not escape me" his voice was dripping with venom by now, not only the chains constricting his body but also a bad foreboding gnawed at his patience.

"Oh you seem to forget I had some interesting conversations with a shinigami, he was able to answer me some interesting questions about your kind. You _steal_ the souls away from them, I mean it´s really practical after all you are already there when they die...well, you kill them. But right now you don´t appear to be in the situation to do that" her sardonic smile at the last sentence sent shivers of down his back.

"You are right, not at the moment. But no matter how impressive those chains may be they still won´t hold me forever. Aren´t you overestimating your time?"

"And what if it is you who doesn´t has time?" she stood up in one fluid movement, her black dress swinging slightly around her legs before she turned around and made her way to the brink with slow, confident steps.

"No..." the whisper was nearly undetectable.

"NO!" he screamed, desperately yanking at his confinements, feeling the metal burn his skin once again.

His screams went unheard till she reached the edge and turned around to face him again, mere inches away from the hole gaping behind her. He went quiet again as they exchanged a long look over the range, even if he was not sure if she could really make him out in the all enclosing darkness.

"But, you know...I am happy" she said, with a last little smile before her body vanished in the black abyss behind her.

And just like in the night they had met, a shrill scream tore through it once again. Just this time it was his own.

 **Okay, this whole fic was something like a one/two hour project, so please excuse any mistakes I may have made.**  
 **This time I wanted to try a really special writing-style. My goal was to capture some special moments in their relationship and build them so that they give of the feeling of a whole story. Like some little snippets that assemble to a complete picture...you know what I mean?**  
 **Well if I managed or not, I still hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
